Alfalfa County, Oklahoma
Alfalfa County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 5,642. Major roads US Route 64 Oklahoma State Highway 8 Oklahoma State Highway 8B Oklahoma State Highway 11 Oklahoma State Highway 38 Oklahoma State Highway 45 Oklahoma State Highway 58 Geography Adjacent counties Grant County (east) Harper County, Kansas (northeast) Barber County, Kansas (northwest) Major County (south) Garfield County (southeast) Woods County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 87.98% White (4,964) 4.64% Hispanic or Latino (262) 4.17% Other (235) 3.21% Black or African American (181) 9.7% (547) of Alfalfa County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Alfalfa County has very low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 1 Pokemon theft in 2018, and averages 0.45 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Cherokee - 1,498 Towns Aline - 207 Amorita - 37 Burlington - 152 Byron - 35 Carmen - 355 Goltry - 249 Helena - 1,403 Jet - 213 Lambert - 6 CDPs Nescatunga - 70 Unincorporated communities Augusta Driftwood Ingersoll McWillie Vining Yewed Climate Fun facts * Alfalfa County remains a major producer of petroleum and natural gas. In 2012, it was second (surpassed only by neighboring Woods County) in production of natural gas for Oklahoma counties, with an output of 419,606,514 Mcf (thousand cubic feet). It is also a major producer of crude oil, with total output of 3,395,396 barrels in 2012, which was fifth among Oklahoma counties. * The largely rural economy is based on agricultural and energy production. Agriculture has altered to be based in industrial-scale farms and production. The county is the second-largest producer of winter wheat in Oklahoma. The USDA estimated the county's winter wheat production at 5,957,000 bushels for 2015. The USDA also listed the county as the state's seventh-largest producer of sorghum in 2015, at 702,000 bushels. * Alfalfa County is one of the most overwhelmingly Republican counties in Oklahoma, last voting for a Democrat in a presidential election for Franklin D. Roosevelt in 1936. * The Salt Plains National Wildlife Refuge and the Great Salt Plains Lake are located in Alfalfa County. * The Alfalfa County Electric Mills are located north of Helena. * The James Crabtree Correction Center is located at Helena. * In 1914, according to The Literary Digest, Carmen originated a "Take It Back Day", when neighbors would return anything they had borrowed over the last year. Apparently it never caught on nationally. * Goltry is the birthplace of Wally Parks in 1913, the founder of the National Hot Rod Association. * As late as 2000, one-third of Goltry's residents claimed German ancestry. * Jet's economy has been based on farming since its inception. The main products are wheat, livestock, and poultry. Tourism has bolstered the economy since the Great Salt Plains National Wildlife Refuge was established in 1930. * Cherokee is the home of several sites listed on the National Register of Historic Places (NRHP), including the Cherokee Friends Church, constructed in 1919, and the Cherokee IOOF Lodge No. 219, built in 1931. Other Cherokee sites listed with the NRHP are the Farmers' Federation Elevator (ca. 1917), the Alfalfa County Courthouse (ca. 1921), the Cherokee National Guard Armory (ca. 1936), and the Hotel Cherokee (ca. 1929) - which currently serves as the county history center. Category:Oklahoma Counties